Naruto Parodies
by sefieshuko
Summary: Naruto Arcs and characters in parody form featuring from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Enjoy!
1. Bringin' Sasuke Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song Bringing Sexy Back nor do I own Naruto. I only own this parody.

**Summary:** Set during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc where it all revolves around Sasuke and getting him to Leaf or Sound. We all know what he chose

It begins with the retrieval team singing together then separately incase you're curious.

* * *

"Bringin' Sasuke Back"

(Leaf and Sound Parody of Bringing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake)

[Sasuke Retrieval Team]

We're bringing Sasuke back

Them sound boys don't know how to act

That coffin ain't special behind your back

So turn around and we'll take him back

Take em' to the Leaf

[Naruto]

Damn Teme

You see that curse mark

It makes you his slave

Orochimaru wants you for your body

It's only Itachi that makes you this way

[Tayuya]

Take em' to the Snake

[Kimimaro plus Sound 5]

Come here boy

Go Hebi, come with us

Come to the Sound

Go Hebi, come with us

Leader of 5

Go Hebi, come with us

Upgrade your eyes

Go Hebi, come with us

Let me see who we're dealing with

Go Hebi, come with us

Look at that grip

Go Hebi, come with us

You made him cry

Go Hebi, come with us

Go curse mark style

Go Hebi, come with us

And get your Hebi on

Go Hebi, come with us

Get your Hebi on

Go Hebi, come with us [x6]_(1)_

Get your Hebi on

[Orochimaru plus Kabuto]

I'm taking Sasuke-ack!_(2)_

My Lord there's no time, we have to act

Use my body before yours goes slack

Cause your body is degenerating rather fast

No! Bring me Sasuke!

[Naruto]

Damn Teme

You see that curse mark

It makes you his slave

Orochimaru wants you for your body

It's only Itachi that makes you this way

[Sasuke]

I'm Leaving for the Sound

[Orochimaru plus Kabuto]

Come here boy

Go Hebi, come with us

Welcome to my lair

Go Hebi, come with us

Apprentice of mine

Go Hebi, come with us

Upgrade your eyes

Go Hebi, come with us

Let me see you grow in power

Go Hebi, come with us

right up to your final hour

Go Hebi, come with us

You made me smile

Go Hebi, come with us

Using that curse mark child

Go Hebi, come with us

And get your Hebi on

Go Hebi, come with us

Welcome to the Sound

Go Hebi, come with us

Get your Hebi on

Go Hebi, come with us [x4]_(3)_

Get your Hebi on

[Kakashi]

He tried to bring Sasuke back

I was too late to stop the attack

Poor Naruto had fought with all he had

Sasuke's trail's gone cold, this is bad

He's left for the Sound

[Sasuke]

Just wait Itachi

Go Hebi, come with us

I'll avenge my clan

Go Hebi, come with us

But not your way

Go Hebi, come with us

Train with that Snake

Go Hebi, come with us

Let me see how strong my power will grow

Go Hebi, come with us

To vanquish my foes

Go Hebi, come with us

As you should already know

Go Hebi, come with us

Your death will make me smile

Go Hebi, come with us

Laugh like an insane child

Go Hebi, come with us

And I'll get my vengeance on

Go Taka, come with us

Get your vengeance on

Go Taka, come with us [x6]_(4)_

Get your vengeance on

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song Bringing Sexy Back nor do I own Naruto. I only own this parody.

(1) - Having the [x6] saves you from boring repetition or eye strain or even losing your spot on the page.

(2) - It's the scene where his body is degenerating waiting for Sasuke to be brought to him for the transference ritual. Kabuto offers his own body instead, however, Orochimaru only wants Sasuke's body. the "-ack!" moment is him hacking and coughing in pain.

(3) - It's [x4] because the first is a different line "Welcome to the Sound" then I added "Get your Hebi on - Go Hebi, come with us" to reiterate what was being repeated.

(4) - Taka instead of Hebi because in Shippuden he kills or absorbs Orochimaru and changes the team name to Team Taka instead of Team Hebi. [x6] You probably understand what this means by now.

Taka - Hawk

Hebi - Snake

Review if you liked it. I think I did a pretty good job. Flames will be used to light my fireplace.


	2. Dead, Dead

**Dislcaimer:** I do not own the song Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy nor Naruto. I only own this parody.

**Summary:** During the time Kakuzu and Hidan, or rather just Hidan, are fighting Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo. Asuma is dying or about to die.

* * *

"Dead, Dead"

(Hidan Parody of Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy)

He thinks he's so good

Figured out my curse

Barely slaughtered one, "A joke of a bounty"

Or pike stuck to my heart

Weighed down with commandments

Too over-religious

Today it's, "It can't get much better"

Vs. "Jashin lets me feel like"

I'm in the euphoria when your heart stops

I don't want to miss it when your body drops

This pain is all I have so I'll savor it

Watching as your comrades cry

Dead, Dead

You fell to the ground same as I

Dead, Dead

And no satisfaction for you just I

Dead, this is the day you died

If they only knew how Jashin loved me

I always strike first

Before they find out

Your blood, I licked off, last part

The ritual has been completed and

I'm in the euphoria when your heart stops

I don't want to miss it when your body drops

This pain is all I have so I'll savor it

Watching as your comrades cry

Why don't I show you my little pentagram

I've been saving for your end, PAIN

Dead, Dead

You fell to the ground same as I

Dead, Dead

And no satisfaction for you just I

Dead, this is the day you died

If they only knew how Jashin loved me

Why I don't I show you my little pentagram

I've been saving for your end

(Your End, Your end)

I only want ecstasy in the form of you

Falling right to my feet~

Dead, Dead

You fell to the ground same as I

Dead, Dead

And no satisfaction for you just I

Dead, this is the day you died

(Day you died)

Dead, this is the day you died

(Day you died)

Dead, this is the day you died

If they only knew how Jashin loved me

Dead, Dead

Dead, Dead

Dead, Dead

Dead, Dead

Dead, Dead

* * *

Hidan's version of "Dance, Dance" turned into "Dead, Dead" and that's that so far with only two parodies. I'll have more finished next time.

Review if you like, flames will be redirected to my fireplace. Ha. Hard to get spaces between segment without a complete line break.


	3. Crush Lust Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Crush Crush Crush by Paramore nor Naruto. Just the parody.**

**Summary: Hinata's confession flying over Naruto's head until she grew more bold finally. Sakura's so goin' down.**

* * *

"Crush Lust Crush"

(Hinata's crush-lust-crush parody of Paramore's Crush Crush Crush)

[Naruto]

I don't know what to say to you

No, I don't know what to say

I noticed that your eyes have always zoomed on me

Your face turning red And it makes no sense-ttebayo

[Ino and Tenten]

Stupid dense knucklehead

Why can't you see what lies inside

Those pastel eyes

Stupid dense knucklehead

Why can't you see what lies inside

Those pastel eyes

[Neji and Kiba]

Crush

Lust

Crush

It's a crush

(Two, three four!)

[Inner Hinata]

Nothing compares to trying to get you alone

Just that idea of us two, I am counting on

That it will happen

I guess I'm scheming again

Let's be more than...friends

If you want to get in my way Pinky

Well, come on, throw down, let's play

'Cause i'd rather jyuuken her flat billboard brow

Than let Pinky have you for one whole minute

[Ino and Tenten]

Stupid dense knucklehead

Why can't you see what lies inside

Those pastel eyes

Stupid dense knucklehead

Why can't you see what lies inside

Those pastel eyes

[Neji and Kiba]

Crush,

Lust,

Crush,

Crush

(Two, three four!)

[Chorus-Hinata and Inner Hinata]

Naruto, baby Don't you know that we're all alone now?

I've got something to grin about

Naruto, hey, Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

Here's something to grin about

Naruto, hey, Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

Come on and make Jiraiya proud!

[Inner Hinata]

Nothing compares to trying to get you alone

Just that idea of us two, I am counting on

That it will happen

I guess I'm scheming again

Let's be more than...

YES

Nothing compares to trying to get you alone

Just that idea of us two, I am counting on

That it will happen

I guess I'm scheming again

Let's be more than

More than friends

Ohhhh-Mmmmm~!

* * *

End...I believe it's only a matter of time before Hinata snaps finally and grow way more bolder and just follows IchaIcha as an instruction manual of how to get him to notice her more as a woman than just a friend or comrade.

Wonder when she'll snap? I think it'll be soon. Ha-ha. I changed the rating to M because it's highly suggestive.

After all Naruto does want Jiraiya proud of him...this is a great way to make him SUPER PROUD.


	4. petition

PETITION

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

hanakisa

sefieshuko

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
